Letting their hearts do the talking
by AmyVS7
Summary: Will Harry and Hermione discover their true feelings, after Ron's departure from the tent? h/hr. One shot.


Harry Potter fic:

Pairing - Harry/Hermione

Disclaimer - I own nothing .. J.K. Rowling original work.

Spoilers - Deathly Hallows spoilers

Summary - Will Harry and Hermione discover their true feelings after Ron's departure from the tent? Hope you enjoy!

**Letting their hearts do the talking**

Harry watched as a distraught Hermione came running back inside the tent, she hardly looked in Harry's direction as she retreated into her bedroom quarters. Harry stood, still standing where he had been when Ron had left, in complete shock at the behaviour of his friend, and deep down Harry felt very hurt that Ron did not feel the fight for the horcruxes was worth it anymore.

Harry could see by the look on Hermione's face that she had been crying. This hurt Harry too. Knowing that Hermione had been crying, all because of something that was, beneath it all, his own doing. He could not bear it.

"Hermione?" Harry called tentatively, finally moving from his spot and heading towards her bedroom "Hermione, can I come in?"

There was a muffled "Yeah" from inside and Harry moved passed the flap of tent material, that Hermione had been using as a divider, and saw a sight that moved him to his very core.

Hermione was sitting on the side of her bed, trying her hardest not to cry. She was physically shaking like a leaf, and her cheeks were flushed pink from all the running she had been doing outside, obviously trying to catch up to Ron. A feeling of complete repentance and misery flooded over Harry.

"Aww Hermione, come here" he said ever so gently, yet persuasively.

Hermione looked up at Harry, her chocolate coloured eyes filled with tears; she subsequently broke down and let all the tears flow freely as she rushed into Harry's arms.

The two best friends hugged eachother tightly, neither wanting to let go.

This was the closest the two of them had been for many months, and admittedly, it was one of the biggest things Harry had missed most. Hermione's closeness had always been prevalent in their friendship, and Harry had not had any opportunities to hug Hermione recently, which made the young wizard realise how much he missed her hugs. Even her distinct smell of strawberries and vanilla was something he, secretly, craved.

"Don't cry Hermione" Harry said soothingly and rubbed her back a few times as they continued to stay in the warm embrace "the last thing in the world I want, is to see you cry. Come on, you can talk to me about all of this if you want to?"

After a minute or so of Hermione's tears still leaking through Harry's navy jumper, she reluctantly brought herself out of the hug to look at him.

"You aren't going to leave me too, are you?"

In most situations with an unmeaning question like that, Harry would probably have laughed, but this was no ordinary situation. Harry remained serious, yet gave a look of small surprise, as he responded "Leave you? Oh Hermione, of course I won't leave you!" Harry put an arm around her shoulders as he said "Come on, let's sit down" he brought her to sit very closely next to him on her bed. Hermione leaned into Harry. Her head nestled into the crook of his neck.

Harry resting the side of his head on top of hers, whilst rubbing his hand up and down her arm in a comforting gesture.

"I'm sorry about all of this Hermione" Harry told her softly.

"You don't need to be sorry, Harry" Hermione replied, having calmed herself down much more "It was Ron who made me choose, it was Ron who decided to desert us, it was Ron's selfishness that caused all of this. Don't blame yourself Harry."

"But I do" Harry said, still trying to remain calm for Hermione's sake, if not for his own blood pressure "If it wasn't for me, you would still be with your boyfriend. It's because of me that you two have been separated, and you are left with no choice but to still be here, stuck with me."

Hermione moved her head so she was now looking at him "Harry, being here with you has never been a burden. No offence but if it was one, you wouldn't see me for sickle dust."

"Oh thanks very much" Harry said in a sarcastic, cheeky, sort of manner.

Hermione giggled and nudged him in the ribs "You know what I mean."

Harry smiled too as he watched Hermione tuck a stray curl of her brown hair behind her ear.

"So good to see you smiling, I've missed that."

Hermione flushed pink "Don't be silly."

"Yeah, it's true; you've got a great smile. Brightens up the place."

Hermione smiled and blushed even more.

Harry chuckled "See, there it is again" he touched the tip of her nose with his index finger, which made her giggle.

"I don't regret it you know" Hermione said much more seriously again "choosing you over Ron, you deserve my attention and my friendship much more than he ever did. He just isn't worth the effort anymore."

"I'm so grateful you stayed with me Hermione, really I am" Harry told her honestly.

"But?" Hermione raised her eyebrows as she said this.

"What makes you think there was a 'but' coming?"

"I know you too well, Harry" Hermione replied with another smile "go on."

Harry chuckled slightly before answering truthfully "But … with Ron being your boyfriend and all, doesn't that…"

Hermione interrupted him "Harry, Ron is not my boyfriend anymore."

Harry looked staggered "What? Since when?"

"Since nearly two weeks ago, I ended it. It wasn't working out how I wanted it to."

It took Harry a moment to digest this piece of information "Wow, I really had no idea. I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione waved her hand, as if dismissing it "Don't worry about it, Harry. I'm over it, really I am."

"So why were you crying and running out to find Ron a moment ago?"

"Because I felt that he should stop being a stubborn, selfish prat and come back and help you. You didn't deserve to hear any of the things he said to you earlier. It was uncalled for. So I was determined to find him and bring him back so he could apologise to you. But, in typical Ron Weasley fashion, he ran off home to his mum and would not face up to the facts about what he has done."

Harry did not know whether to feel touched or argue Ron's case that he was right to stay away from all of this danger, but judging by Hermione's expression of disgust towards Ron, he thought he had better not go with the latter.

"Thanks Hermione" he said appreciatively, looking directly into her eyes.

Hermione beamed back at Harry and took his hand in hers and interlaced her fingers with his own. Their hands fitted together perfectly. Just like a jigsaw.

"It's just you and me now" Hermione said brightly, looking at Harry with set determination and affection "We don't need Ron, we can do this together."

The thought of himself and Hermione together, working on the horcruxes and fighting for a better, Voldermort free, world, actually made Harry buzz with new found hope and optimism.

"Yeah" he rubbed the pad of his thumb over hers "just you and me."

Hermione smiled at Harry and reached over and kissed his cheek. Harry was slightly surprised at Hermione's gesture of affection, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. It even made his cheeks go slightly pink.

Hermione was still within inches of his face; she moved and kissed his other cheek but caught the corner of his mouth instead.

Neither Harry, nor Hermione for that matter, flinched at this touch. They did not even jolt away. Hermione turned to look back at Harry's emerald eyes, again only inches from his face, a look of longing and desperation swimming in her brown orbs.

They held the gaze for a long time; the intense chemistry between the two young adults was bolting around the room. Harry did not know what to do next. His heart was telling him one thing: _'Kiss her!'_ but his head was screaming something else: '_This is my female best friend! It's Hermione for heavens sake! This breaks all the rules of friendship!'_

Yet somehow the feelings Harry was experiencing, did not quite connect with the latter thoughts in his head.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned, in a barely audible quiet whisper, searching Harry's deep green eyes for what he was _really_ thinking.

"Y'know" Harry said, brushing her soft cheek with his hand, making Hermione close her eyes at his touch "I'm secretly glad it is just" he edged closer to her glowing face "you and me" and as he said those final three words, the heated tension could not be held back any longer and their lips crashed together.

Sensations of what felt like electricity were pulsating through their bodies. Something neither had experienced at this heightened level before, as the kiss descended into intensifying heat and passion. A fierce game of tonsil-tennis began. Both of their brains completely switching off and letting their hearts do the talking.

Hermione gave her first moan of desired pleasure, this made Harry come to his senses and he instantly pulled away from her.

"Hermione…wait, stop" he got up off her bed "What, what are we doing?!"

"Harry?" Hermione looked confused. _Surely that had meant something to him?_

"Hermione, no, we can't do this" and he scarpered out of the room instantly. Leaving Hermione dumbfounded at what had just gone on.

Harry was sat on the sofa in the main living area, his head in his hands, but he quickly looked up when he heard Hermione approach, literally seconds later.

"Harry? What's the matter?"

"Hermione, we were kissing in there! Doesn't that bother you?" Harry asked, still shocked, as he shot up from the sofa to stand facing her directly.

Hermione surprised Harry by responding "No it really doesn't."

"So… you're not mad?"

"No, not at all. Harry" Hermione moved closely to him, within inches of eachother again "Do you want it to happen?"

Harry did not know how to respond to Hermione's boldness.

"Uhh, I …but, I just … what if we…"

Hermione instantly cut him off "Harry, I care about you deeply. If I'm truly honest … I have fallen in love with you…"

Harry's heart went into his mouth at that very moment. He could not speak. But luckily for Harry, Hermione had not finished talking.

"I will let you think about it Harry but, if this is what you want. I will be _your_ Hermione" she smiled at him before turning around and walking away.

Those final four words ringed in Harry's ears, and he knew, right there and then, that his heart would always win over any doubts in his mind.

"Hermione!" Harry called just before she reached the entrance to her bedroom. Hermione turned around hastily to look at him, hope swimming in her dazzling brown eyes.

Harry smiled an amazing bright smile as he ran towards Hermione and kissed her with all the passion and eagerness that he could muster.

They eventually stopped the kiss to look at eachother properly.

"You've always had my heart Hermione…I just wish I had listened to what it has been telling me to do all these years."

Hermione beamed "Always follow your heart, Harry. You'll forever end up happy if you let your heart, rather than your head, do the talking."

Harry smiled along with her as he knew that, once again, Hermione was indeed right.

****

I would love a review! :)


End file.
